


Finally Gone

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: John is glad that the Daedalus has left Atlantis.  It takes Rodney a minute to realize why.





	Finally Gone

"You know," John says, leaning over Rodney's solider in the lab, "The Daedalus just left."

"I'm aware," Rodney says, continuing to type away at his computer.

"Which means the number of people in the city that want to take my job from me is down to zero," John replies, further crowding Rodney's personal space.

"Yes, congratulations," Rodney says absently. "This concerns me why?"

John sighs, unsure if Rodney is being difficult or just that oblivious. "Because it means that no one is going to jam me up over 'Don't ask, don't tell'."

"Oh," Rodney says in recognition. "Give me fifteen minutes to wrap this up and I'll meet you in my quarters."


End file.
